Poison
by Leyla zinD
Summary: Yuzu finally had had enough of Mei's teasing and she… well, let's say Mai's going to think about teasing her endless next time. Tags: Yuzu's POV, Top Yuzu, juicy smut and so many feelings!


**Warning:**

 _Heavy making out, smut, Yuri scene ahead, YuzuTop!_

 _Fucking take that Saburouta, stop messing with my gay feelings!_

 ** _::::_**

 **"Poison"**

…

There was a time when I'd ignore your existence, thinking I was way out of your reach. Bloody hell, sometimes I wish you've never entered my life, but we both know that's a lie. Who am I trying to convince of it? Me, you?

All I know it's that you are poison, you are vile poison and you've affected me with it.

…

Every time I see you walking around, always sounded by some member of the school council, I could feel my heart aching, they do not respect you like I do, Mei. I do respect you, long for you and love you… even though I haven't told you so yet, but I hope I can change that soon.

It's not that I don't like those girls who call themselves your friends, it's just that I hate the fact that they brag about knowing you for so long and be friends with you for years that drives me crazy, I intend to change that. Just wait for it, Mei.

With the school now empty, and Momokino-San outta our way, I saw her leave moments ago, I made my way towards the council's office. I don't hate her, I don't hate them, it's just… I can't stand the fact that she, they, gets to see you after classes.

I opened and enter the council's office, closing the door loudly behind me. You didn't even acknowledge my presence by turning around, instead you just sighed, "Yuzu, be careful with school property, please."

Balling my fists, I locked up the door's look, why do you have to be so hard to get Mei?

Still facing the curtained windows, you keep your head focused and reading some documents, "Are you done being childish? I think mama told us to be back before night. Come on, let's go hom-" but I didn't let you finish your sentence.

Even when your voice reaches an exasperated tone, even you rejoice in humiliating me in front of our class proving that you were the brains and I was just an airless bimbo, I still know you better than ANYONE in this world. And I can't deny the need you rouse in my body.

Spinning you around, I held you by the hips, pressing my body against yours making you stay between the desk and my own presence, resting my forehead against yours. I kiss you, hard. I am tired of all this façade that it's our life, and somehow, miraculously you kiss me back, moaning within our heated kiss!

I can hear you snicker when I started to move my lips from your mouth to your neck, marking you with soft teeth on my way down your body.

I know this amuses you, I know you think I'm aiming just to please you and follow your lead, oh but Mei, today it's not that day!

Trying to keep my grip on your hips, you tickle my waist with your hands when you slide them up and down my sides, underneath my school blouse. You have me panting by now and I know how much it pleases you to see me biting my lip in anticipation when I am trying to start our heated intimacy.

Smirking, you hop up on the desktop's edge, pulling apart your legs, inviting me to fit my body into yours. Heaving, I kiss you again, following your silent invitation, smiling softly when I feel you coaxing me closer to you with your legs around my waist, locking me in-between them and started to undress my upper half hurriedly.

You are different today, I can remember you stopping me from such advances, making me move away, but there's something odd about you and this moment, and by all means I'd like to find out the reasons why you are not pushing me away. But that'll have to wait, I'll try and get some answers from you after we're done with whatever this might bring.

I want to love you freely, but the fear of approaching you with intentions beyond family matters, terrifies me. I don't want to lose you, I don't want to push you away from me and I don't want to make you love me any less… I know you love me; you just happen to never say it out loud, just like haven't told you so… what a mess we are.

The fear to tell the world what you ignite inside me every time where close stops me from claiming you in front of your friends as mine. I am afraid, yes, but not for me, but for you, Mei. I know what your grandfather and dad would think if they find out what's going on with us…

Hold you in front of everyone, showing to Momokino-san that you're mine and no one else's, it's a dream I could only think of! I have to listen to my common sense, and it's telling me to stop this, to stop being with you. I want to claim you as mine, shout publicly that you're not available and belong only to me… but I can't.

Taking your waistcoat off, undoing the black tie, I start to undo the small buttons of the school white blouse with a hand whilst the other careless your left thigh, never removing my lips from any skin available on your neck, shoulders and collarbones.

I do feel terrified of showing the world what you've made me do, what you have turned me into. Technically, you're my little sister! And I am supposed to take care of you, guide you, and instead here I am, burying my hand in-between your legs, touching you in an unappropriated manner through the material of your underwear at the same time my lips roam all over your body shamelessly undressing you.

"Y-Yuzu," you whispered hotly in my ear with that husky voice that we both know that turns me on so much arching your back.

I'm a mess, I don't know if it's because I'm excited and aroused at the thought of making you mine tonight of because I am pissed at your stupid attitude.

I've said it before: I'm a masochist who loves the way how some simple words from your lips indulges me into this thing we both hide from society, from our parents, this sisterly secret the two of us share with one another.

I want to kiss you tenderly again, showing you in that kiss all the love I have inside my heart for you, and only you, but my wounded heart forces me to stop.

You smile when you see me upset, you like me being angry at you! I know you do care about my feelings, even if you've never said it out loud, but your pride motivates you draw every single moan and joyful sound you can coax from me whenever we're like this: half dressed, hands buried in each other's cores and hips bucking in search for raw sexual release.

Not stopping, I can feel the hand you have held me by the waist began to move up and down my spine teasing every single inch of skin on its way. I move my lips away from your neck, locking my eyes on yours. God, you're so beautiful like this, writhing and heaving, aching to be touched directly where you need it, aching for me.

Taking advantage of my momentary daze, your yearning smile turns into a full smirk before you reach behind your back, unclasping the concealing fabric above your breast discarding it carelessly. Taking off the unbuttoned white school blouse, biting your lip, you cover your breast with a hand whilst the other frees you from the oppressing bra.

Breathing shakily, I feel my mouth dry at the alluring vision you're offering me. Even though the school skirt still on, you, being bare from waist up, wearing only the black tie as a cover made my brain short circuit.

Grinning satisfied at my reaction, I see you move the hand that isn't covering your breasts towards my face. You close my mouth slowly. I take a deep breath when I feel that same hand traveling down my body, touching my neck, in-between my breasts tenderly before moving it back up and above my left. I thought you wanted to play and tease it, but instead you do the most surreal thing.

You reach a little up, press your hand over the place that was supposed to keep my heart in its place, and silently feel the beating of my heart.

"Your heart is beating so fast, Yuzu, I think I can dance to its rhythm." You whispered tenderly.

Satisfied with my dumfounded silence, you smile, and finally uncovered your breasts showing them to me before you bunched your hand on my blouse dragging me into a wild kiss, rubbing your still covered modesty against my own hips. Our lips parted only whenever it's necessary, I love the needy moans you shamelessly let go when I started to tease you again intimately.

"Y-Yuzu," your breath hits the base of my neck, tensing your body against mine silently urging me to go further, licking and sucking hard leaving a mark in plain sight.

I snicker at the selfish action, "So possessive today."

You made a sound between an annoyed huff and a needy moan. Satisfied, knowing that I am not the only one somehow feeling this way,

I take your hands in mine, holding them together as I use the weight of my body compelling you to lay on your back on the huge mahogany desk. Making my way towards your lips, you tried to kiss me again, but I move away and instead I end up kissing and sucking, hard, on your neck. Tightening my grip on your hands.

"D-Do not leave a m-mark, _oh god_ -" you moan louder than I remember. I smirk, this is the first time I feel in total control and I've barely started.

Reaching behind your skirt, I slide my hands down your arms. With a glare I ask you to stay like this and let me have my way with your body for once. You nod, biting your lip anxious.

Dragging my hands down your arms again, over your breasts circling the already hardened tips before rolling them with my fingers has you panting, hips buckling against the air between our legs given that I am keeping your legs apart with my own knees. Lowering my head, I kiss your neck and again your hands flew to hold me by the hair pressed against your body.

Kissing my way down your body, I move my hand and help my way under your skirt. Taking one of your breasts in my mouth, slowly licking it and sucking on it, caressing the other with my free hand in a similar manner, I keep making my way towards the source of heat and wet arousal between your legs.

A shaky gasp, I've actually made you gasp in need! I can feel my heart swell with pride, but this is not the moment to pat my back.

"Yuzu," you moan my name once again shakily, "-p-please, stop teasing, you know what I want." I let go of your breasts and touch your lower belly just above the band of the underwear.

"You've been pretty rude to me this week, Mei." I accuse her, letting my hand slightly touch its way down to your core, still not darting to touch directly.

Circling your legs around my waist again, you force my body to press against yours, "P-Plase," you hold my waist with a hand, using the other to tease your own nipples.

God, Mei, if you're trying to make me lose my breath…

"I won't do that again," you promise in a low and needy voice, I almost believe you, "-I promise Yuzu, please." I want to tell you that I do believe in you, but my words fail me.

You like to humiliate me in front of the school, calling me awful things at times and yet here I am, about to give you all of me, showing you my love in the shape of a powerful climax.

Having me at your feet must feel amazing, you can walk into our bedroom, demand for some love that I'd refuse to oblige and then with a simple kiss you'll have me melting at your will. And I want to hate you for it, hate you for making me forget about my own and caring only about you, but then I remember that you are on the same page as I am, even though you say nothing about it. I want to hear you say that you care for me.

I can feel your wet skin, your abdomen contracts at the light touches my hand elicits. Feeling your kisses again, but not the heat or full with built up sexual tension ones, but in a lovely and tender way, settles my thoughts down.

Without removing your skirt, my hand sneaks its way underneath the silky fabric covering your sex. You moan, sighing contently at the touch. I press my upper body against yours, our breasts rubbing as your hips started to sway and buck against mine.

Reaching beneath you, holding you by the back of your things, I help you to switch positions so you can straddle me. You immediately take a liking into your new position and start grinding your hips, rolling them against the hand and fingers that I pushed teasingly against your moistened core.

Hearing you moaning my name, pleading for me to take you, makes my heart flutter. Pushing your underwear aside, I drag my fingers through your folds, gathering a good amount of arousal before bringing those fingers higher to press into the small bundle of nerves, eliciting a low groan of approval from you, Mai. I see you opening your mouth, trying to speak, but between the pressure on your clit and the heavenly sensation running through your body you couldn't manage to form a proper sentence.

You let those amethyst eyes fall shut tightened you grip on my hair, hips jerking forward when I applied more pressure, rolling the bundle under my fingers at a slow pace was driving you crazy. I can tell that much.

Biting your lip shamelessly, bouncing, hips rocking up and down, taking complete control of my fingers, you keep taking them as you please, eager to reach your peak. Mei, you're close, so awfully close, ragged breathing, sweaty and reddish skin, half lidded eyes let me know it.

God, you are so, so unbelievably beautiful like this, Mei.

Kissing you hotly again, clashing my tongue against yours, holding you by the waist, allowing taking complete possession of my fingers' tempo, buckling my hips against yours, helping you to reach your high. Until, with one more twist of my wrist your body tenses, a loud moan, slips past your throat as you finally reach your climax.

Slowing my pace, I help you to ride your orgasm, extending it as much as I could, touching you until I feel you starting to relax your arms around me, I held your slackened figure completely pressed against me.

I have to close my eyes, hold a groan at the feeling of your cum coating my hand, the knowledge that I had gotten you off so quickly had my heart swelling with pride.

I hold you, hugging you against my chest. I kiss your temples soothingly, trying to relax you. God, you have no idea how much I love you Mei, how much I wish we could do this without the pressure of keeping this a secret.

And as if you could hear my thoughts, your voice drags me out of my quiet state.

"Yuzu?" You shakily ask. I hummed, "I love you… I just thought you should know." I froze at your words.

My eyes are wide open in surprise. I feel a sudden warm running down my cheeks. My breath had been trapped in my lungs as I slowly rise my eyes, looking for beautiful amethyst orbs. You sheepishly smiled at my reaction, I feel your hand caressing my face, I can't help but giggle at the tender action, you are wiping my tears away.

Again, as if you knew what I needed to hear, you repeat, "I love you, Yuzu, and I think… no, I know, _I am ready_." Your voice is sweet and tender, the one you reserved just for me.

You kissed my cheek before nuzzling into my neck with your nose tenderly. I know you're afraid, I understand that, but I want you to remember that we have each other, we love each other like no one would.

"M-Mei," I breathed out stunned, I'm ready whenever you are, "I love you too." I whispered firmly. I want to calm down your fears, "My heart is yours." I said in your ear softly. Feeling your body shivering at the sweet action a simple hot breath can elicit from you, makes me smile contently.

Combing black dampened bangs aside, placing them behind an ear, I rest my forehead against yours, "I know." You whisper.

When you moved away, I can see you smiling cheerily, an actual and honest smile, "Whenever you're ready, I'll be here for you, always Mei."

You're smiling when you kiss me again, softly, in a very different way. I can feel myself melting in the tenderness, care and love you pour into the kiss were sharing.

With that one last kiss, you made your way out of my arms. I can feel myself getting cold, but I understand that school's about to close and we need to go home.

Watching you collect the discarded clothes and redressing yourself had me thinking about how much I love the way your attitudes sometimes made me forget about my own needs. Like this _itch_ I have to finish myself off, you've left me so turned on, but we have no time for it. I shall wait until we got into the peacefulness of our bedroom, hopefully.

Your lips are poison. You are the most stubborn woman I've ever met when it comes to their work and tidiness and probably the most insecure one with her own feelings.

"What are going to do about _this_ then, Mei?" I ask you once I'm off the desk, and you finished tying your tie.

Poison. Pure poison is to see you raising that knowing eyebrow at my question, at my eagerness behind the words. You sighed a small chuckle, lowering your gaze as if your feet were the most interesting thing.

I'm tired of going around in circles, frustrated, and anxious. And, for once in my life, I have to deal with something that my charisma cannot help with.

"I was thinking," Is that… Mei, are you blushing? Why?

"Uh?"

Are you biting your lip now, what's happening?

"What about a dinner, does Saturday night sounds good for you?"

You turned towards me smiling. But there's an air different, a sparkle in those amethyst stones that have me tremble from head to toe.

"Y-You, what?" I stuttered dumbly.

Lifting your books and backpack, ready to leave the office, you open the door waiting for me.

"I want to have a proper date with you." You clarify in all seriousness.

"You're not messing with me, are you?" I ask.

You shook your head; a small smirk crawls its way up to your lips as you watch my face light up as you answer.

Just nodding, I walked towards you, holding my hand in order to take my backpack bag. Once I was about to move out the door, you hug me by the waist, whispering in my ear from behind.

"We're not done here," you nibble at the base of my neck, "-I get to have my way with you tonight, and tomorrow we go out." You whispered hotly behind me.

Without no other word, you exit the office, leaving me shaking and panting heavily in eagerness.

 _"Be sure of locking the door, Yuzu."_ You hollered walking down the hallway.

Blinking out of my astonishment, I try to hide the thrill running through my body. Locking the door as I was told, I started to make my way home behind you with the biggest smiles my face had had the fortune to endure. I follow you out of the office awaiting eagerly for the oncoming events.

Poison. You are pure poison Mei and you've infected me with it, and all I know is that I wouldn't have it any other way.

 _'Mei loves me too, she does really, really love me!'_

::FIN::

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _And yeah, before some of you start to tell me so. Yes, I used another FF I wrote as the main idea for this._

 _Also, feel free to RWV/Follow/Like this story... tht'd be awesome!_


End file.
